


Hank x Connor Oneshots

by TvipAnime



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvipAnime/pseuds/TvipAnime
Summary: Lots of different smut, angst, and fluff with our bois. Please give requests!





	Hank x Connor Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos!

Hello! This will be a smut, angst and fluff oneshot book full of Connor and Hank. Please give requests, I will write anything. I don't have any limits to what I write. Thank you! ≧ω≦


End file.
